This invention relates in general to an improved storage reel mechanism for use in gum stick wrapping machines and the like and, more particularly, to an improved storage reel mechanism for handling large quantities of elongated strip material and for delivering the same with minimal machine downtime interruption.
Gum stick wrapping machines equipped with storage reels of the general type under consideration are shown and described in the following patents, incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,375 to Schoppee et al. issued Jul. 30, 1963. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,797 to Schoppee, issued Jan. 25, 1977. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,577 to Schoppee, issued Feb. 8, 1977. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,199 to Schoppee, issued Nov. 1, 1977. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,851 to Schoppee, issued Jan. 31, 1978.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved storage reel mechanism for use in gum stick wrapping machines or the like wherein efficient high speed operation is provided for, and wherein machine downtime occasioned by changover of storage reels is minimized.